


Moment When Nothing Else Mattered

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Highly Suggestive, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Passionate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, descriptive, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Just a moment when they connect in a passionate connection. Short snippet.I woke up and had to go write this out before it disappeared from my thought processor.





	Moment When Nothing Else Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters.

                The scene became active when their bodies violently collided in her kitchen. There was nothing but a smirk that started it. The crisp snap of kisses and covered groans filled the empty air. Hands ran wildly over the pressed bodies as if the hands stopped for a moment, they’d be denied further exploration. His shirt went first. She pulled it above his head, forcing them to stop their tongues from lapping up the saliva gathering behind their flushed lips. Her hands didn’t cease their ambitions as they went quickly to his belt. He wouldn’t let her win as he pulled her shirt from her, flinging it to the side as if it had no importance to the scene’s passionate play. It didn’t. As his pants fell, he pressed her to the wall, his hands on her hips, loudly clashing with a picture threating to fall. She gasped, lifting her head as he picked up with ease, pressing his erect member against her own. The forces caused her to cry out, threating a bruise. But he paid no mind. His lips showered pecks, sucking hard against her neck, but never long enough to leave evidence. His feet threw his shoes lose, his legs escaping his pants.

                Her fingers pressed against his scalp, hands grasping his black hair, pulling him from her with a gasp. “God,” he breathed. His control was compromised by her slender actions. A good thrust against her again exemplifying his dominance. The next moments disappeared with the breaths that were stolen from their chests. Naked, the sheets were kicked from their bare bodies. Quick and sharp nips to his shoulder as his tongue flicked against her breast, licking long laps of committed spirals. Gasp and moan and whine, they tested each other’s bodies for weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Each holding a firm stance while allowing their walls to crumble around them. Never has one felt so strong and weak in one breath. His fingers brought her on high, her confidence as a woman lost to a curl against her slick inner walls. Her mouth rushing his brain of incomputable pleasures. Back and forth they played, a giggle, a snicker, fingers gliding over the most sensitive spots just to feel the skin twitch and a childish noise emitted into the darkness.

                They didn’t need light. They didn’t need to see as their familiarity of the bodies ran like a versed song. There was experienced knowledge of every shape and sound from the other. Nonetheless, the desire was as if it was a virgin experience, fundamental to their health, craving like they would nutrients when their muscles exerted supreme effort. It could not be filled. It would not be filled until their bodies fell from the heavens and collapsed in the dense air that suffocated their reality.

                She welcomed him, demanding his attention to her details. He found it sly to wait till she begged, cried out with pleas of euphoric desires. He enjoyed having that power over her. It was a balance between them, however, the balance would be thrown away if he did not service at the right time. She’d overthrow him, fight back to obtain his attention. He couldn’t fight her though his strength was greater. It was the sight of her, the feeling of her rushing him, that broke his concentration and sent him into a state of awe, rendering him useless in influence. He couldn’t have that. He licked her, kissing up her navel, spending a memorable moment at her sumptuous mounds, tickling her neck. Hovering over, posed to strike, her hands squeezed his sides. She swore as he entered, barely allowing her to catch him before retreating. He felt her fist collide sharply into his ribs as she demanded him to stop teasing her.

                The entry was sharp. It induced both of them into a state of glorified satisfaction. They concentrated, a weak effort to gain control in the rapid moments that followed. He did not go lightly, nor did he allow her peace of the moment. He couldn’t. If he stopped to even let her breathe, to inhale enough to regain orientation, he risked her taking control. His shield was down. He was exposed to her. He was at her will. At any moment, once the moment was given in a state of weakness, he’d be at her mercy. She only allowed him the pleasure of hearing her, feeling her sexual angst against his sides and back, because she wanted to.

                His back arched as he thrust into her. A deep groan as he felt himself reach a maximum depth. She gasped, imitating a high tone whine, a relief to him of success. Her hips tilted downward, giving just a bit more deepness of his entry. He felt herself tighten as he hit a sweet spot within her, convulsing strongly. It was deep like his eyes, like his ambitions, devoted to his causes. His body ceased, his lips part from her neck with his need to suck air, air required for the concentration it took to hold himself together until her word gave way for his release. In these last moments, the tables turned, and she now held his body hostage. He could not fail her.

                The nails on his back dug deeply as he felt the tilt, the suction of her, building in an explosive climax. Her desperate gasps of needed oxygen matched his own, a unity they felt on a survival level. With the hips smashing down again, she cried out, arching her own spine. He could taste the salty sweat of their exertion, feeling his own chest laden with moisture. He could not touch her as she could him. Her hands rushed over his skin, gliding over the wet evidence of his frustrated concentration.

                She drove him mad. Mad enough to lose everything. Nothing else should ever give superior existence than their connection at that very moment. The split instant when his body would give way to hers and the world around them would cease to exist. His abs would contract, almost painfully, as he drove himself beyond limitations into her. His eyes would connect with her, harmonious agreements of selflessness, of trust, and devotion. Her mouth opens as she tried to breathe but was denied by him as they unite in passionate moans, exchanged in their mouths as if the connection granted by their lips was insufficient evidence of their equal pleasure. She accepted him without question as he gave all of himself to her.

                Arriving back into her bedroom, simple and clean, besides her bed which remained a mess from their desperate crave for each other’s taste, they collapsed. Their bodies, what mortal and weak vessels they inherited, gave into the achievement of orgasm. He never stopped kissing her, though her hands fell from his racked body, chest heaving. There were no words to whisper. Nothing could ever form verbally of the significant gratification. Not yet. Not before their bodies melted, the fluids seeped, and the sweat sealed them together. He slid off her, mostly to allow her shallow breaths to grow in volume. Her survival did not need to be threatened by his weight.

                Side by side they heaved. Her golden hair wildly represented her soul, while his opened arms twitched. They stared towards the heavens which they fell from. Her white ceiling was dark by the clouded moon of the night. A shallow cry broke the symphony of the panting and wheezing. She rolled away, taking in a last inhale, exhaling in a spending and fulfilling sigh. He wouldn’t allow it. He rolled to grasp her waist forcefully, with as much force and greed that began that night’s events.

                “No,” he ordered quietly, pulling her towards him.

                She turned, rolling over, leaning atop him with her hand firmly on his chest.

                “I will take him out if you stay here and keep the bed warm.” His voice was hoarse, shallow and sexy. It was a tone that was reserved for her in the exit of her intoxication.

                “Says you. Warmth is your specialty.” She whispered the compliment, the ends of her smile curling at one end.

                “The fire you bring is what burns me.” His head lifted easily to rub his nose against hers affectionately. His lips grazed her. “Thank you,” he breathed into her. No one, nothing in existence deserved to witness his gratitude for her company. Nothing Earthly deserved it but her.

                “Thank you,” she replied, the words touching his lips to flow into his chest.

                He rolled out and reached down for a rag to wipe himself clean before slipping his boxers back on. “Let’s go,” he called to the dog, lightly patting his thigh.

                “Don’t I get to clean up?”

                He snickered, bending to kiss her once more. “I want you to carry my scent a little longer.”

                “Bold words from someone who doesn’t want other men to know he’s claimed me.” He wasn’t claimed. It wasn’t her nature to lay down and be taken. He knew she was only emphasizing their secrecy.

                He stood up and exited, walking with dignified confidence, the little black dog in tow. All she could do was groan again as she watched his broad shoulders, boldly holding her world, disappear into the darkness. Her head fell back into the pillow and closed her eyes. It was never meant to be, but she’d take the moment with him to her heart. Maybe one day they could love freely, unbarred. Maybe one day, like tonight, when secrets didn’t prevail and control their actions. After all, nothing else mattered when he kissed her, but everything mattered when he left in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from sleep and started writing. I consider this one of my better pieces of work. What do you think? Thank you for being a reader.


End file.
